thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye Brother (TV Series)
Plot Starting off from the previous episode, Jesse and Taylor watch Father Williams and his group head into the direction of Atlanta, Jesse gives one last look before he and Taylor leave. Later Jesse's group find an old abandoned factory, they find some ammo and a working pickup truck, Jesse heads into a restroom and stops at a sink, he looks at himself in the mirror. The group who headed to the city are under-attack, Jeff looks around as Zombies start to surround him while he fires his shotgun blindly, Walter and Martha shot themselves in the head with their pistols, Gordon looks in horror as he sees Alex's head on the ground, realizing that he killed her, he breaks down but is then bitten on the neck by a Zombie from behind, Father Williams is devoured by an Undead child. Emily fights off a group of Zombies while Todd carries Denny and Candace as Beth supports him, Emily is suddenly bitten on her leg by a Walker, she falls to the ground and is devoured, much to Beth's horror. Beth is frozen with shock and stops moving, she then comes back into reality when a Walker bites into her arm, Todd hears her scream and is about to head back but she yells to get himself and the children out of the city. Todd hesitates buts leaves the city with Denny and Candace. Cuts back to Jesse, he sees the vision and has an expression of rage appears, he picks up a trash can and throws against a wall, he lets out loud sobs as he slides down the wall to the floor. The next morning, Jesse walks out with his Assault rifle, he notices Lisa looking out at the city, he walks over to her as the camera zooms in on his face. In a forest, Todd and the children are on the run from some Zombies, Todd trips and sprains his ankle, despite his pleas for the to leave, Denny and Candace stay with him, when a Zombie is about to attack Candace, it is killed from behind, the trio look in shock as Todd says "YOU" as the screen turns to black. Other Cast Co-Stars * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Clyde * Lawrence Kao as Eli * Emma Bell as Nicole * Lindsay Abernathy as Kelly * Alexa Nikolas as Amanda * Marc Gowan as Walter * Tovah Feldshuh as Martha * Major Dodson as Denny * Katelyn Nacon as Candace * Tim Parati as Gordon * Christine Evangelista as Alex * IronE Singleton as Jeff Special Guest * Kelley Davis as Zoey (Deleted Scene) Uncredited * James Lukas, Spencer Goodwin, Alice Quinn, Cody Smith and Harry Grant as Randy's Pitstop Survivors Songs Used * So Far Away - Avenged Sevenfold Deaths * Father Williams (Alive) * Jeff * Alex * Gordon * Walter * Martha * Emily Collins * Beth Collins * Several Unnamed Randy's Pitstop Survivors Trivia * Last appearance of Zoey. (Unknown, Flashback Only) * Last appearance of Father Williams. (Alive) * Last appearance of Jeff. * Last appearance of Walter. * Last appearance of Martha. * Last appearance of Gordon. * Last appearance of Alex. * Last appearance of Emily Collins. (Alive) * Last appearance of Beth Collins. (Alive) * The only survivors from the city group are Todd, Denny and Candace.